Forum:IRC/Chat
Alright, so I'm trying to be helpful and not compound the problem. I've read two project pages about opening some sort of IRC chat for the Wiki, one of which was shut down, and the other seems to be at an impasse. The problem that seems to exist for both of these discussions is that action was taken, and then support by the community was requested. I'm very interested in seeing some sort of Chat added to or endorsed by the Wiki. Aside from the ability for wiki contributors to have a live discussion, as opposed to one intersparsed with page refreshing and edit conflicts, it would provide a location for fans and forumgoers to merely discuss Mass Effect. I know the admins have a hard time keeping the non-productive sort of content out of Talk pages, and I think this is at least in part because of a lack of a better and more obvious alternative. Implementing it would certainly make this part of the Wiki staff's workload much easier, and (with no offence intended) probably improve Lancer's public image. There are two main ways to go about this. The first and perhaps most obvious is IRC. In my experience, IRC is both effective and simple, and my understanding is that there is a Wiki member who operates an IRC network who is willing to offer their services (I should hope you know who you are, because sadly I cannot remember your name). The other option is a Chat embedded into the Wiki service itself. I was told it could be found at Special:Chat, but that page does not exist on this Wiki. I've heard a number of complaints about it, as well, including general sluggishness for 30+ users and a lack of flexible disciplinary tools. I want to reiterate, this project page was designed to fix the problems we have incurred in past attempts, by deliberating on a course of action before action is taken. I sincerely hope my efforts to assist are successful. --FoxtrotZero 02:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments :A few years ago I was a part of Halopedia, the Halo wiki, and they had an IRC channel that was utilized everyday. It kept all the off-topic chatter contained and a place for editors and visitors to chat about the series. Upon my arrival to this wiki, I was disappointed to see that there was no IRC channel for us to communicate through. FoxtrotZero makes several good points, and I can't see any downside to having an endorsed IRC channel. Perhaps it should be put to a vote. _ The Primarch 23:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The problem with implementing an IRC channel for ME Wiki is that when we've done it in the past, no one has used it. Maybe IRCs work well for other wikis, but not here. I don't think this indifference is likely to change any time soon, especially since we're in the middle of incorporating ME3's information and unable to give such a proposal serious consideration. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::It is with the mass influx of ME3's information that I think it should be reconsidered, or at least the possibility of a hub for editors to talk in real time be taken into consideration. It would streamline the progress of additions significantly and decrease the amount of editor conflicts. Even after looking at the ME wiki's history with IRC, I still do not understand why it's implementation was so opposed (and unused.) — The Primarch 00:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::I believe the general attitude is "why use an IRC when talk pages work just as well?" I know I don't plan to use an IRC if it is implemented. Understand, we are a small wiki in terms of regular editors, there are maybe a dozen editors who are around more than once a month (and at present the majority are on break until they complete ME3). We've never needed an IRC because before now, activity was very, very quiet, often no more than 70 edits a day. Maybe that attitude will change if the current, exponentially-increasing volume of traffic persists and we get more regular users, but I don't think a new proposal will get anywhere right now. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm unsure if you have an IRC channel on a network or not, but there is a channel on irc.globalgamers.net #Bioware where about 9 people talk about Mass Effect (they may also talk about Dragon Age but that doesn't really happen), it is a growing place & it already exists, we would really love for some people from the wikia to come in & be regular there, we talk about Mass Effect & stats like the experience scaling in Mess Effect & glitches (the many many glitches) which would or could be helpful to your wikia, if you already have an IRC channel on a network, could you come to ours & tell us where it is. :IRC may get more traffic if a link is put on the front page itself, that's what we did. Simple to get to and keeps chatter off the Wiki when unnecessary. Though, feel free to dismiss this if you haven't tried a front page link. --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 11:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not familiar with wikias, (the formatting is terrible) but i did say irc.globalgamers.net #Bioware for all those familiar with IRC, if someone else wants to link a mibbit link then they can but mibbit is used by spammers & is often blocked by networks so i'm not linking it